Unexpected
by rosewhip889
Summary: Summary in story. DantexOC. Rated M for mature content.


This is my first attempt at DMC, so please bear with me! Yes, I know that I still have stories that I haven't updated, but this one has been stuck in my head for a while, and it has only gotten worse as the weeks have gone by. As for my other stories... I have put them on a hiatus for now due to several reasons:

One: writer's block is an evil and vindictive BITCH.

Second, I am now working and I am also taking care of and training my first horse, so down-time has become limited.

Third, I am having both health problems and family issues.

Fourth, my computer is being a bastard and likes to do a crash memory dump on me whenever it feels like doing it. So expect slow updating.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR ANYTHING THAT IS PART OF DEVIL MAY CRY; CAPCOM DOES. I MERELY OWN THE OCS THAT **_**WILL**_** BE APPEARING IN THIS STORY.**

Summary: Nathalia is both a devil hunter and a bartender. Ignoring the fact that her father was a devil before he died, she moves to Capulet City so that her mother wouldn't pay for what her father did: rebel against Hell with Sparda to save the Human World from the Demon World. Nathalia never expected to meet the Son of Sparda under _any_ conditions, but after a one-night stand on her 23rd birthday, she gets the biggest surprise of her life! How will she be able to handle it, both jobs _and_ Dante all at the same time?! Eventual DantexOC, story is rated M for Mature scenes, Dante's language and sexual innuendoes and the slaying of countless devils. (Well, it wouldn't be a DMC story if there weren't any devil deaths, now would it?!)

Action

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Devil side talking mentally_

"_**Talking to devil side"**_

"**Devil side"**

WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter; if you don't want to read the lemon, then skip down past it; I'll let you know when the lemon begins and ends.

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter One: The One Night Stand With… WHO?!

~STORY START~

~NATHALIA'S P.O.V. ~

I stretched my arms above my head of long midnight-blue tresses as I stared up at the full moon above my head and snow was falling lightly around me; a full moon, on tonight of all nights. Yay… Dropping my arms, I started walking towards the bar where I work, Love Planet; my friend and fellow bartender, Amy, was waiting for me there to celebrate my 23rd birthday. Yup, today I turned 23 years old. Well, at least in human years; in devil years, I'm not sure how old I am since devils can live for a _long_ time, damn near forever.

Entering the bar, I stopped when I saw that the dancer working today was the one that caused my last attempt at romance to fall through: an exotic-looking woman by the name of Mia. With glistening tan skin, red plump juicy-looking lips, and wide shaking hips and-yeah, not going there. Anyway, she's a beauty that stole my ex-boyfriend Taylor; yeah, we're not on very good terms at the moment.

"Nat, I'm over here!" Turning my head, I spotted a mop of wavy red hair and smiled as I weaved through the crowds to get to Amy's table, only to see two more people with her, both women.

The first woman has long blonde hair, fair skin, and ice blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless leather black corset, leather black pants, black leather belt and matching knee-high boots. Her fingernails were painted black, what looked to be a black piece of ribbon was around her throat as a choker, her left arm, from her wrist to her elbow, was covered in a black buckled fabric. She gave me a friendly smile and I nodded, yet my defenses were up; the woman was a devil, but she wasn't attacking. I'll keep my eye on her; I then turned my attention to the other woman.

She had short black hair, fair skin, and her eyes are mismatched; her right eye is blue, while her left eye is red. She wore a white blazer that only had _one_ button, allowing everyone to have a view, _really_ short white shorts, knee-high brown boots, a brown belt and red gloves; she had a gold chain with a red gem around her neck. She narrowed her eyes at me and I merely raised an eyebrow; she's human.

"Nat, this is Lady, and the first one is Trish. They're friends of mine… and they're devil hunters." The last part caught me by surprise and I swung my head to stare at Amy in surprise; she knows about devils?! "Come on, Nat, sit down; no one's going to bite." Amy teased; I gave her a wry look, but sat down next to her.

"How long have you been waiting here?" I asked and Amy smiled, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Not long, only about ten minutes. What were you _doing_ for ten minutes?" Amy asked and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, you know… staring at the full moon." I said and Amy shook her head.

"What is up with your fascination with the full moon?" She asked and I gave her a dirty look.

"Amy, I am _not_ drunk enough to talk about my past." I said sourly and she raised her hands.

"Fine, that's fine. Hey, bossman, can we get a round of drinks over here?" She asked, raising her hand, and he came over, carrying a tray that was _loaded_ with drinks.

"Nat, you're off today, aren't you?" My boss, Matthew asked, and I nodded. "Then, why in the hells are ya here?! Ya should be out, looking for a nice, young hot-blooded strapping young man!" He stated and I started laughing. Yes, my boss is gay. Doesn't really bother me; I mean, that's one guy that won't hit on me.

"It's my birthday today, boss, so Amy convinced me to drink with her." I said and Matthew blinked.

"Damn, I forgot that's what today is! All your drinks are on the house, and I hope that you manage to lose your V-card tonight, lass." Matt pretended to scold me, shaking his finger at me, and I turned bright red; dammit! I forgot that I told him about that!

"Nat, you're still a virgin?" Amy asked and I hurriedly downed the shot of tequila, wincing as it burned its way down; yeah, I really don't like tequila, but whatever.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin." I muttered, picking up another shot.

"But… what about Taylor?" She asked and I downed the shot before shaking my head and sighing sadly; yeah, alcohol always makes me sad.

"I told him no, so he went and cheated on me with Mia." I muttered, falling back into the seat, and Amy gave Mia an evil look.

"Hello, ladies." I heard a man's voice say, but I ignored it as I grabbed another shot and downed it just as fast as the last two. "Whoa, someone's in a hurry to get drunk."

"Dante, will you quit being an ass? Her boyfriend cheated on her with the girl on the pole over there." Amy scolded and I scoffed as I downed another shot.

"Ex-boyfriend. Whatever; I'm done with relationships." I muttered, before lifting my head up to meet the newcomer named Dante.

He was tall with fair skin, jaw-length messy silver hair, and about a week's worth of stubble. He wore red and black cowboy boots, a pair of leather red pants that was covered with black chaps, a black belt, a leather black long-sleeve shirt that had three buckles, a red trench coat with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and black leather gloves that were fingerless on his thumbs and pointer fingers. He smirked at me, but I could _feel_ the immense power coursing off of him, and I heard/felt my devil side stir in interest; fuck, that's not good, considering how that's _never_ happened before.

I quickly looked away and grabbed my fourth shot; I wasn't drunk enough to deal with all this. I had just wanted to stay at home and hide, but _no_; Amy had to convince me to go drinking with her. Damn me and my human emotions.

"Oh, Dante, you're here. Leave these little girls alone and come have some _real_ fun with me." I gritted my teeth as I heard Mia's voice slide over me like oil.

"Sorry, but not today. I'm here as a special request from these lades." The man-Dante-told her and I heard Mia huff.

"Oh, Nathalia, I didn't see you there. Taylor sends his regards." She cooed at me and I threw my head up, anger coursing through my veins as my devil side snarled; yup, she's awake now.

"_Never_ mention him around me, you whore, and I suggest you leave my line of sight unless you want to get yourself hurt." I snarled, and I guess that something must've happened because Mia took a step back, fear on her face, while Amy, Dante, Lady and Trish stared at me in surprise. Mia fled into the storage room and I downed another shot before placing my head on the table. "This wasn't a good idea." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Guys, I'm going to get another round; I'll be back." I heard Amy say and then silence.

"So… you're a devil." I heard Trish say and I lifted my head, my cat-like emerald eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Half-devil, actually. Besides, why does it matter to you? The only human at this table is Lady, and I don't hear her complaining." I shot back before sighing and stood up. "Sorry, this was a bad idea; I'm just going to go home." I muttered and went to take a step when a hand landed on my shoulder and I was pushed back down.

"Sit your ass down, girl; I saw what happened and I don't blame you." I looked up and saw Matthew sternly staring at me, his Scottish accent coming out more now that he was a little mad; you barely noticed it until he got emotional. "Mia had it coming ta her and I don't think these fine people blame you fer loosing yer temper. 'Sides, I have half the mind ta fire her for provoking you; I told everyone here not ta do that, and yet she was daft enough to do it so, don't blame yourself, lassie. Here, I mixed up a drink that'll get you drunk in no time and you'll be able to forget about what happened, aye?" He said and I nodded, taking the drink from him. I downed it in one shot and when I opened my eyes, whoa! I knew I was drunk and my devil side started purring when I saw Dante staring at me. When he noticed that I was staring at him, he grinned.

"So, your name is Nathalia Winters." He stated and I swayed to the music before smiling at him.

"Yeah, but my friends call me Nat." I said and Dante sat down next to me in the booth.

"Who are your friends?" He asked and I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, up until tonight, just Amy, but I'm guessing I can call you, Lady and Trish friends considering you didn't run away when-exactly what happened with Mia?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Babe, you triggered for a second, but your eyes were a deep black while your pupils were glowing crimson. Where did you get your devil side?" He asked and I smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, but my father was a devil who rebelled with the Dark Knight, Sparda, against Hell. Where the hell did Lady and Trish go? I don't remember seeing them getting up." I complained, looking around, and then Amy, Lady _and_ Trish came back, Amy grinning as she held out another one of Matt's special drinks for me.

"Well, Mia's been fired; turns out she was actually spiking people's drinks with narcotics." She crowed in glee and I cheered. Taking the drink from Amy, I downed it and then set it down on the table as I grabbed another shot glass.

Little while later, I was out on the dance floor, dancing with Amy. I don't know when it happened, but when I felt a gloved hand slide across my bare midriff sensually and pull me flush up against another body, I shuddered as I felt sparks and my devil side purred loudly; was she trying to give me a hint or something? I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Dante.

~DANTE'S P.O.V. ~

I have to admit, but I didn't think that any girl could get me as horny as the girl Nat had me at the moment. Her long, midnight-blue hair swayed in the strobe lights, her blue jean-clad legs and her long-sleeve shirt that ended right below her breasts moved, the light gleamed off a silver and gold belly button ring and I wasn't sure if my pants would be able to get any tighter. I stepped up behind her, both of us drunk off our asses, and pulled her against me, my hand rubbing on her stomach and I felt her shudder; did I just feel sparks? Eh, it was probably just static electricity.

She looked at me over her shoulder and I watched as her pupils contracted and the smell of arousal filled the air. Bending my head, I brushed my lips against hers and she shuddered again. Turning around so that we were front to front, she pressed herself against me and returned the kiss with fervor.

"Hey, do you… wanna get out of here?" I asked, panting, and she nodded. "Let's go to my place; it's closer."

~NAT'S P.O.V. ~

Dante pulled me out of the club and I followed him down the street to his place, the alcohol running firmly through my system; what did Matthew mix into those drinks? Once we reached a building that had the neon sign Devil May Cry over the doors, we entered and Dante closed the doors behind us. I saw devil heads mounted on plates, a jukebox, and a drum set. A couch was placed in front of a TV and a single desk was near the back wall with a phone and a picture from on it.

Turning to face Dante, I found him right in front of me and he kissed me right on the mouth. Moaning softly, I deepened it as I felt his tongue sweep into my mouth, tasting me; he tasted like strawberries, alcohol and pizza. I felt his hands travel down my sides and rest on my hips as he started to play with my belly button ring as he moved his mouth to my throat. I started to fiddle with the buckles on his shirt, but he reached up and stopped me.

"Not down here; upstairs." He muttered, his lips still against my throat, and I shuddered at the feel of the vibrations.

"Then… what are we waiting for?" I asked, the alcohol talking, and I felt him smirk against my throat.

~LEMON START~

Quicker than I could blink, I found myself in a room with a king-sized bed covered in black satin covers and matching pillows. Dante grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head before he attacked my neck, sucking on it and leaving marks. He unclasped my bra and shoved me down onto the bed. Looking up at him as he straddled my waist, he quickly undid my pants and pulled them down to my shins, along with my underwear, my boots preventing them from going anywhere else.

Dante frowned at my boots and I rolled my eyes. Sitting up, I brought my legs up high enough where I unzipped my boots and then kicked them off, my pants and undergarment going with them, leaving me fully naked, and Dante fully clothed. I glared at him and then swiftly unbuckled his shirt as he pulled off his coat and both coat and shirt hit the ground, leaving him clad in pants and boots.

He stood back, kicked off his boots and then undid the chaps. Pulling them off, he then pulled off his red leather pants, showing off a pair of ruby-colored boxers; well, at least now I know boxers or briefs. (A/N: sorry, I had just watched the episode in the third season of YuYu Hakusho where Yusuke says that to Kuwabara and I died laughing.) He straddled me again and attacked my neck with fervor as I felt his fingers travel south. I gasped as he slowly inserted one finger and I squirmed at the weird feeling.

"Easy; just relax and it won't hurt that much." I felt him murmur from my throat and I gnashed my teeth as my devil side fought to get free.

"Easy… for you… to say. This isn't… your first… time." I snarled slowly and he lifted his head, his blue eyes rimmed with red that was slowly overtaking the blueness.

"Really? I would've never guessed." He said before inserting another finger and scissoring them. I gasped as he curled them and stars flashed in my eyes.

"There!" I gasped and he kissed me on the mouth as he continued to work. I felt fangs and mine descended in response. As we battled with our mouths, he pulled his fingers out, which left me feeling a little empty. He then pulled back and I watched as he slowly pulled off his boxers and allowed it to spring free; holy _shit_. The man was well-hung! He straddled me again and aligned himself up down there.

"This is going to hurt; just try and stay relaxed." He murmured before slowly starting to enter me.

_He would make a good mate. Make him mark you! Then no other devil would come after us in mating season._ I groaned internally when my devil side spoke up.

"_**Shut up. This is just a one night stand!"**_ I responded and my devil side broke free; this wasn't going to be good.

Glaring up at the man above me, I growled a challenge at him, and he narrowed his eyes, crimson now completely over-taking the blue. He responded and swiftly entered me, breaking my wall. I stiffened before relaxing as he moved inside, angling himself to hit that spot that caused pleasure to ripple down my spine. He attacked my neck and gently bit down, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a bruise. His thrusts started to increase in speed and he was constantly hitting that spot, causing my toes to curl. I triggered and sank my fangs deep into the left side of his neck, causing his blood to run into my mouth.

He shuddered and then, suddenly, there was a red and black devil on top and I suddenly felt stretched out all the way as his length suddenly expanded. I heard the devil growl at me and I sank my teeth further as I swallowed the mouthful of blood that I had and then there was a sudden pain in the left side of my neck; he had sank his fangs there and the pain did it. The waves of pleasure brought me over the edge and I released his neck to roar and ride out my orgasm. The sudden warmth that filled my lower part as the other devil roared out his release as he sank himself in deep one last time and stayed there and I felt liquid trickle down my thighs. I lapped at the blood pooling on his neck before detriggering and falling back, Dante doing the same.

~END LEMON~

He was still sheathed in me, but he covered us both up with his sheets and he burrowed his face into the marked side of my neck, purring softly. I regained control of my body, but the aftershocks of the mind-blowing sex still ran through my body and the alcohol was still dominant in my system. Settling my head on a pillow, I sighed and closed my eyes as sleep started to overtake me.

_You'll see; I picked a good mate for us this time, and you'll admit that _my_ taste in mates is better than yours._ I heard devil side say smug, yet tired-sounding, and I exhaled.

"_**I doubt it, but it doesn't matter; once again, it was a one night stand."**_ I responded before falling asleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

The sunlight spilling through the curtains hit my face and I groaned, attempting to roll over to hide from the sunlight until I felt something hard and warm pull me towards a source of heat. My back met with the flesh of a guy's chest and my eyes snapped open, only for my head to pound; fuck. Talk about a hangover. Wincing, I tried to roll over to look at who was behind me, but that was when I felt something inside me shift and I stopped; no way…

Lifting up the covers and looking down, I saw that whoever I had fallen asleep with after having sex was still _inside me_! I heard a groan and then the arm disappeared as the man's member was pulled out as the man rolled over. Sitting up, I looked over and saw that I had had a one night stand with Dante, a man that I had met _just_ last night! Wait, Dante… a building known as Devil May Cry…

I paled when I figured out what that had meant: my devil side had marked the Son of Sparda as my mate! Clasping a hand over my mouth, I quickly and quietly got out of bed and started getting dressed, only to realize that I was wearing a pair of Dante's boxers. Growling under my breath, I finished getting dressed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me silently.

I fled down the stairs and when I entered the lobby, I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw that it was empty; maybe I'd be able to get out of here with no witnesses. Suddenly, I heard a door open and I activated my devil powers; I sped out of the building. Making it all the way to my street, I stopped, bent over and took a breather; fuck, I hate the full moon sometimes.

Everytime it's on my birthday, something happens to fuck my life up! First, it was my father getting killed. Now, about 15 years later, I sleep with the Son of Sparda! Growling in anger at alcohol, I swore under my breath and continued on to my apartment building. Once I was inside, I walked over to the stairs and went up one flight of stairs before entering my apartment.

Locking the door behind me, I tossed my keys onto my counter and walked over to my phone, where I saw that I had a few missed calls and some voicemails. Hitting play, I walked into the kitchen to try and find something for my pounding head.

"Hey, Nat, it's Matthew! Amy told me that you got drunk and went home with the hunk of a man Dante, so you can have today off as well! Hope you finally lost your V-Card!"

"Nat, it's me, Amy. When you get this, give me a call and let me know how last night went!"

"Hey, baby, it's Taylor." I stopped in the process of pulling my orange juice out of the fridge and turned to face the machine. "I just ended it with Mia and I'm ready to accept your apology for breaking up with me. Come on over, and I'll give you a time that you'll never forget." I growled, walked over and deleted all the messages; fucking bastard! _Me_, apologize to _him_?! I wasn't the one who cheated! Drinking the rest of my orange juice in a gulp, I picked the phone up and dialed Amy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Nat. Listen, I've got a problem; Taylor called last night, telling me that I needed to apologize to him for breaking up with him and that I should go to his house and he'll give me a time that 'I'll never forget'." I said.

"I'm sorry, he said _what_?!" Amy shrieked in my ear and I jerked the phone away from my ear.

"Easy! Kinda hung-over, in case you haven't noticed." I said.

"Oh, sorry. How did it go last night?" She asked and I winced; fuck.

"Erm… okay."

"Okay?! Nathalia Winters, you give me details right now!"

"Well… for my first time, holy shit. It blew my mind away. I just got home."

"Honey, you didn't leave while he was sleeping, did you?"

"Yeah; it's called a 'one night stand' for a reason, Amy. Listen, I'm gonna go and get some rest. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Said before hanging up and tossing the phone back on the hook.

Walking into my bedroom, I closed and locked the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. Curling up into a ball, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Okay, first chapter is DONE! Just let me know what you guys think of it. Any flames **will be ignored. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**


End file.
